Current design trends in the computer industry include increased miniaturization of computer components and, as a result, more efficient utilization of circuit board “real estate.” One approach to efficiently utilizing space includes the use of system-in-a-package (SiP) substrates, wherein a plurality of integrated circuits are encased within a single package. With the proper configuration, this can reduce the footprint of the package. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,077 to Joshi (Substrate Based Unmolded Package Including Lead Frame Structure and Semiconductor Die) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,913 to Shim et al. (Stacked Semiconductor Packages).
When a package contains a large number of devices, the device must connect to a large number of leads. The pitch spacing between the leads must be relatively small. Unfortunately, the space limitations imposed by such fine pitch spacing are problematic. Traditional lead frames must be relatively rigid structures in order to maintain their required self-supporting characteristics. If the pitch spacing between the leads of a lead frame is reduced to fit more leads within a given area, the leads necessarily become smaller and their rigidity is unacceptably reduced. Traditional lead frames have proven incapable of providing a large number of fine pitched leads. An alternative solution is desired.
Therefore, a system for producing a package of systems is desired that allows fine pitch leads to be used.